The Karaoke Incident
by thebritishcreampuff
Summary: It's Fat Amy's birthday, and the Bellas decide to go to a club that happened to have a karaoke machine. Chloe ends up singing a song that could end up changing the relationship she has with her favourite Bella, Beca. I suck at summaries. It can either be a one-shot or a multi-chapter fanfiction. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first Pitch Perfect fanfiction. I have only recently watched both Pitch Perfect films and I loved them and I shipped Bechloe instantly, and then a week or two after seeing the films, I shipped Staubrey too! This is why both ships are involved in this fanfiction, although it's mainly Bechloe and side Staubrey. After listening to "Girls Like Girls" by Hayley Kiyoko, I decided to write this. I love that song so much, and I really hope they get enough funding to develop the music video and make it into a movie! Anyway, onto the fanfiction. Please enjoy. And also I would really appreciate it if you reviewed too!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pitch Perfect or the song "Girls Like Girls".**

"Let's get this party started!" Amy exclaimed as she and the other Bellas walked into the club. It was Amy's birthday, so all the Bellas and some of the Treblemakers decided to go out and celebrate. The plan was to go to a club, get drunk, dance,go back to Barden, and then get even more drunk. Of course, Amy being Amy, she loved that idea, and couldn't wait to start downing shots the minute she walked in. Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Chloe went to get drinks with Amy, while the others sat down. Beca, Jesse, and Benji sat in a booth near the wall. Beca and Jesse sat on one side, and Benji sat on the other. Jesse had his arm around Beca's shoulder and smiled at her.

"So, how drunk are you planning on getting tonight?" he asked Beca.

"Oh, I plan on getting very drunk." Beca said with a small smile, as Chloe made her way to the table with a pitcher of some sort of cocktail, and some glasses. Beca couldn't help but notice the way how Chloe's fiery red hair bobbed perfectly as she walked to their table, and how her bright blue eyes captivated Beca instantly. Chloe caught Beca staring and winked at her before sitting down next to Benji (although she would have liked to sit next to Beca, but there was no room), which gave Beca butterflies, and made her blush slightly. Beca lowered her head, so no one would notice, but Chloe managed to notice and it made her smile brightly. Jesse however, did not seem to notice this exchange between the two of them.

"So, who wants some?" Chloe asked as she lifted up the pitcher.

"I do." The other three said in unison. Chloe poured herself and Beca a drink, before placing the pitcher in the middle of the table, making Jesse and Benji pour their own drinks.

"Happy birthday Amy!" Chloe exclaimed as she and Beca clinked their glasses together and drank the cocktail. All of the other Bellas raised their glasses and shouted. Amy grinned.

"Cheers, you guys!" she shouted before downing a shot of tequila. Chloe finished her drink and stood up.

"I'm gonna go and dance. You wanna come Becs?" she asked Beca.

"I'm going to finish this off first and then I may join you later." Beca replied. Chloe frowned quickly but then smiled again soon after.

"Okay sure!" Chloe said as she went to join Aubrey and Stacie on the dancefloor. Beca's eyes followed Chloe as she walked away, and she couldn't help but admire Chloe's ass. _Wait, what am I doing? We're just friends and Jesse's my boyfriend. I clearly need to control my eyes._

Aubrey smiled as Chloe joined her and Stacie. Chloe just smiled sadly at them. "Hey guys." she said. Aubrey stopped dancing immediately and dragged her into a corner, leaving Stacie alone on the dancefloor.

"What's up Chloe?" Aubrey asked, genuinely concerned. Chloe just looked back over to the table where Beca, Jesse, and Benji were sitting at. Beca and Jesse were sitting extremely close to each other and Chloe couldn't help but feel jealous. Aubrey followed Chloe's gaze.

"Oh… You're jealous of Jesse…" Aubrey said. Chloe quickly looked back at her.

"No! I just don't want those three to drink the whole pitcher of cocktail between them…" Chloe exclaimed unconvincingly.

"Don't lie to me Beale. I know what's up. I saw your toner for Beca through your jeans as soon as we met her. And you're jealous of Jesse, because she's with him, and she's not with you." Aubrey stated. Chloe couldn't pretend any longer. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah… Yeah you're right… I just can't help it. She's perfect and I want her to be mine, but I know she doesn't feel the same way about me. She's probably not even gay. God, I'm so stupid! Why did I have to fall for her!"

"Wait a second… You're kidding me, right?" Aubrey asked, clearly surprised. Chloe looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Chloe you are the most oblivious person I have ever met! Of course Beca likes you! All of the Bellas, well apart from you obviously, have noticed the way she looks at you during rehearsals and how she acts completely different with you than she does with the rest of us. And I mean that in a good way. I know she's with Jesse, but I know she still likes you." Aubrey explained. Chloe looked at her with a hopeful look.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive." Aubrey said. Chloe smiled, and looked over at Beca, who was actually staring at her from across the room. As soon as Chloe looked at her, Beca looked away and Chloe swore that she could see blush creep up on her cheeks. Chloe smiled.

"Do you think I should tell her?" Chloe asked as she turned back to see Aubrey looking at Stacie. "Um.. Bree?" Chloe asked. Aubrey quickly looked at Chloe and blushed.

"Yeah? Aubrey replied, acting as if she was never looking at Stacie in the first place.

"Oh my God, you were totally checking Stacie out!" Chloe exclaimed loudly. Aubrey frowned at her.

"Don't shout it out to the whole world Chloe! Stacie is only right there!" Aubrey said in an annoyed tone. Chloe looked at Stacie, and then back at Aubrey, smiling brightly. Aubrey tried to avoid looking at Chloe's face by looking down at her feet.

"I can't believe this! Are you gonna ask her out?" Chloe asked, clearly excited. Aubrey shook her head.

"No, of course not. She doesn't like me, and if I tell her, our friendship would probably be ruined, and I don't want that." She replied.

"Well have you ever thought of the possibility that Stacie might actually like you back? You know she's bi, right?" Aubrey looked over at Stacie dancing. Stacie caught Aubrey looking at her and smiled, before walking over to them.

"Chloe, Stacie's coming, do not say anything, otherwise I will rip out your vocal chords!" Aubrey warned. Chloe just smiled in reply.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Stacie asked. Chloe glanced at Aubrey and shook her head slightly. Aubrey knew that this meant Chloe didn't want any of the Bellas to know about her feelings for Beca.

"Nothing much. I just needed to get away from the crowd for a bit, that's all." Aubrey replied. Chloe smiled, which was her way of saying 'thank you'.

"Oh okay. Well do you want to come and get a drink with me? I'm thirsty and I need some more alcohol!" Stacie explained.

"Um yeah sure!" Aubrey replied. Stacie smiled and grabbed Aubrey's hand.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed. As Stacie dragged Aubrey away, Aubrey looked back at Chloe and mouthed "sorry" before allowing Stacie to lead her to the bar. Chloe just smiled, happy that Aubrey was spending time with Stacie. However Aubrey didn't answer her question. Should she tell Beca that she has feelings for her? Or should she just leave it. She should probably just leave it. Even though Aubrey said that the Bellas knew that Beca liked Chloe back, they could have just misread everything. Chloe didn't want to risk her and Beca's friendship ending. She cared about Beca too much. She wouldn't know what to do without Beca. Chloe looked back at Beca who was kissing Jesse. The kiss only lasted for a second or two, but it still made Chloe feel sick to her stomach. She couldn't help but be extremely jealous. She wanted to be able to kiss Beca, and hold hands with her, and take her out on dates. But she couldn't, because Beca was with Jesse.

Suddenly, Beca turned to look at Chloe, and she smiled at her. Chloe blushed slightly and smiled back at her. She saw Beca turning to Jesse for a second, before getting up and walking over to her.

"Hey Red, you okay?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah I'm totally fine. What are you doing over here?" Chloe asked. She swore that she saw Beca frown slightly.

"Well I thought you invited me to dance with you a few minutes ago… But if you don't want me here, I guess I'll just go back to Jesse." Beca replied, turning away from Chloe. Before she could even take a step forward, Chloe grabbed Beca's wrist and made her turn to face her.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Of course I want you to dance with me. I just forgot that I asked you too that's all." Chloe explained. Beca smiled, before Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and lead her to the dance floor. At first they were at a respectable distant from each other, jumping and dancing to the music. Beca couldn't help but admire Chloe's body and how her hips swayed perfectly in time with the music. _God, what is wrong with me?_ She thought. _This is my best friend, and here I am checking her out. I seriously need to stop doing this. But I guess it's not my fault that she's so goddamn hot. Wait, what?_

Meanwhile, Chloe was looking at Beca and couldn't help but think how sexy Beca is when she's dancing. All she wanted was to dance closer to the brunette. She wanted to close the distance between them, but she didn't want to make Beca uncomfortable. But yet again, when did Chloe ever think about personal space and crossing boundaries before? Chloe was the only one Beca was truly comfortable with, well excluding Jesse, so why shouldn't she close the gap? Chloe decided to place her hands on Beca's waist and sway her hips closer to the brunette's hips. Beca tensed at first, but then quickly relaxed at Chloe's touch. She didn't mind Chloe's hands on her waist, and she certainly didn't mind that they were almost grinding. Beca looked up at Chloe and grinned, and Chloe looked down at Beca, causing Beca to be entranced yet again by Chloe's beautiful blue eyes. Chloe grinned at Beca and winked, which caused Beca to blush again.

Jesse looked over at Beca and Chloe dancing with each other. He scowled.

"Don't you think they're dancing a little too close to each other?" he asked Benji. Benji followed Jesse's gaze.

"Um… Well they are best friends. I don't think it means anything…" he replied. Jesse looked at Benji and sighed.

"I don't know Benji… I mean when Chloe left, Beca couldn't stop talking about her. I had to kiss her to shut her up. I'm scared that there may be something going on between the two of them." Jesse said.

"I'm sure Beca wouldn't cheat on you Jesse." Benji reassured Jesse. Jesse smiled sadly.

"I hope she wouldn't." he replied, before looking back at Beca and Chloe, an intense feeling of jealousy flooding his mind.

Stacie downed a shot of tequila and looked at Aubrey. She smiled, as she admired Aubrey's smile. Stacie's eyes then lowered, so that she was staring at Aubrey's breasts. She sighed. Stacie really liked Aubrey, and she knew that she didn't just want to have sex with Aubrey; she wanted to actually have a proper relationship with her. She wanted to hold her hand, and take her out on dates, and she wanted to kiss her outside her dorm. Stacie had never felt like this about someone for a while, and when she first realised that she had feelings for Aubrey, she found it hard to come to terms with. Stacie wished that Aubrey felt the same way about her, but she knew that Aubrey was too good for her. She thought Aubrey would never have feelings for her, and Stacie found that hard to accept, although that didn't stop her from spending as much time with the blonde as possible.

Aubrey looked at Stacie and smiled brightly. Stacie's stomach fluttered; she absolutely loved Aubrey's smiled. Stacie smiled back at Aubrey.

"Are you enjoying tonight?" she asked Aubrey. Aubrey nodded.

"Yeah I really am. And I'm glad I get to spend it with my favourite Bella." As soon as Aubrey said this, she froze. _Did I really just say that?_ Aubrey thought. _Oh God… I hope Stacie doesn't freak out or something. I can't take it back now._ Stacie just smiled, while inside her stomach filled with butterflies.

"And I'm glad I get to spend it with my favourite Bella too." She replied. Aubrey relaxed after hearing this, and smiled at Stacie. She was relieved that Stacie didn't freak out, and, even better, Stacie said that she was her favourite Bella! Aubrey blushed slightly, hoping that Stacie wouldn't notice how happy and relieved she was.

Chloe was happy that and Beca and her were dancing so close. It felt so right. She looked at Beca and grinned. Beca's eyes were closed as she was swaying her hips in time to the music. The brunette was obviously enjoying herself. Chloe also couldn't help but notice how her face was so close to Beca's. If she lowered her head an inch or two, their lips would be touching. That thought made Chloe's heart beat faster. She was using all her willpower to not kiss Beca. As much as she wanted to kiss the brunette, she couldn't do it right now. It wouldn't be fair on Beca or Jesse. To be honest though, she didn't really care how Jesse would feel about it. She just wanted to know what it was like to have Beca's lips on hers. However, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a man speaking through a microphone.

"It's now time for karaoke! Anyone can come up and sing whatever song they want!"

Beca opened her eyes and looked at Chloe.

"You should totally go up there and sing Chlo!" Beca exclaimed. Chloe shook her head.

"No thank you Becs."

"But you're such an amazing singer! Everyone will love you! Please do it!" Beca said. Chloe shook her head again, but then Beca pouted. _Damn it, she's so cute when she pouts._ Chloe thought. _I can't say no to that face._

"Okay fine! I'll go up and sing! But only because I can't say no to your pouty face." Chloe said, starting to walk up to the microphone.

"Yay! I'll go and sit with Jesse while you sing. It's gonna be awesome!" Beca exclaimed, smiling brightly. Chloe was annoyed that she was going to sit with Jesse. She needed to sing a song that would give Chloe all of Beca's attention.

Chloe thought about what song she could sing. Suddenly, the perfect song came to her mind. She remembered watching the "Girls Like Girls" music video by Hayley Kiyoko on the internet a few days ago, and she remembered wishing that those two girls in the music video were her and Beca. It would be the perfect song to sing, and it hopefully would tell Beca that she had feelings for her. If Beca rejected her feelings, then Chloe could just say that she only sung that song because she liked it, and then she wouldn't end up losing her friendship with Beca. Chloe smiled. She was quite nervous, and really hoped that Beca would get the message that Chloe liked her, and that she would also return Chloe's feelings. She told the man who was standing near the microphone earlier what song she wanted to sing. The man smiled and nodded, going over to the speakers to put the song on. Chloe grabbed the microphone and looked over at Beca as she sang the first few lines:

 _Stealing kisses from your Mrs doesn't make you freak out,_

 _Got you fussing, got you worried,_

 _Scared to let your guard down._

As soon as Beca heard the introduction to the song, she instantly knew what song it was. She looked at the redhead and saw her looking directly at her. Beca blushed. She had seen the music video to this song, and she knew it was about two best friends who had feelings for each other, but one of them had a boyfriend. At the end of the music video, they both ended up making out. Of course she wasn't secretly hoping that Chloe was singing this song to her. She saw Chloe walking slightly closer to her while she sang the chorus, still looking directly into the brunette's eyes, and Beca felt her stomach flutter.

 _Saw your face, heard your name,_

 _Gotta get with you._

 _Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new._

 _Isn't this why we came,_

 _Gotta get with you._

 _Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new._

Chloe tried not to sound nervous while she sang. She kept walking towards Beca. She thought she could see Beca blush as she sang, and that made her stomach fill with butterflies. There was no turning back from this now. She quickly glanced at Aubrey and Stacie, who were both watching her intently. Was she just imagining it, or did she see Stacie and Aubrey holding hands on Aubrey's lap? She smiled at them, knowing that Aubrey would be happy about the contact she shared with Stacie. Chloe then looked back at Beca, as she began to sing the second verse:

 _Always gonna steal your thunder,_

 _Watch me like a dark cloud._

 _On the move collecting numbers,_

 _Imma take your girl out._

 _We will be everything that wedl ever need, oh oh._

 _Don't tell me, tell me what I feel,_

 _I'm real and I don't feel like boys._

Jesse started to pay attention to the song. He looked at Chloe, and saw her staring in his direction. However, not only was she staring in his direction, she was staring at Beca. Jesse frowned, once again jealous. He started to get a bad feeling about this. He was starting to think that Chloe was singing this to him and Beca. Therefore that must mean that Chloe had feelings for Beca – his girlfriend! Jesse looked at the brunette sat beside him, and was surprised to see that she was staring right back at Chloe. This made Jesse feel uneasy. _What if Beca likes her back? Surely she doesn't. I'm pretty sure Beca's straight, and she's also my girlfriend._ Jesse thought. _She wouldn't start to have feelings for someone else. She wouldn't do that to me, would she?_ Jesse shot Benji a nervous look, to which Benji just replied with a shrug. Jesse looked back to Chloe who was starting to walk even closer to Beca. She was almost near their table, as she began to sing the bridge of the song:

 _I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines._

Before Chloe sang the next like, she gestured to Beca for her to come and stand near her. Without a moment of hesitation, Beca stood up and positioned herself in front of Chloe. Chloe beamed as she sang the next line:

 _Kissed your girl that made you cry, boys._

As Jesse heard this line, he looked up at the brunette and the redhead in utter shock. He was starting to get really nervous. He was afraid that Beca would end up hurting him tonight.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Beca looked into each other's eyes. Their faces were so close to each other, and Chloe placed her hand, that was not holding the microphone, on Beca's waist. Beca allowed herself to be pulled closer to the redhead. She looked at Chloe's lips and then back into her eyes. She couldn't resist leaning in, wanting Chloe's and her lips to touch. When the instrumental began, Chloe saw Beca lean in towards her, and that made her heart nearly beat out of her chest. Chloe glanced at Beca's inviting lips before leaning in herself. In that moment, the music, the cheers of "Yay Bhloe!" from the Bellas, and everything else around them, drowned out. It was just the two of them together, and no one else.

After a few seconds, but what actually seemed like hours to the two girls, their lips finally connected. Beca's heart pounded faster, while Chloe felt sparks throughout her body. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity for Beca and Chloe, in a good way of course. As soon as their lips parted, both the redhead and the brunette wanted nothing more than to reconnect their lips that fitted together so well, like they were made for each other. However, their moment ended when they heard the door of the club slam shut. Both girls turned towards the door, and then looked back at the table they were sat at, to see Jesse gone.

 **A/N: So what did you think? Should I leave it at that, or should I turn it into a multi-chapter fanfiction? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I have decided to continue it! Sorry for the wait, I've been on holiday, so I haven't had time to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would appreciate it if you gave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

Chloe looked back at Beca. "Oh God, I'm sorry Becs…" Beca looked back at her and stepped away.

"I think I'm gonna go and talk to him." She said, pointing towards the door, and walking towards it. She breathed heavily. She was really nervous, and she knew that Jesse would be mad at her. But she knew that she didn't want to lose him. Jesse had been really good to her and he didn't deserve this. However, Beca knew that she never felt anything romantic towards him. He was just like a best friend to her, a brother. However, she couldn't tell him that, as he knew that would break his heart, and she didn't want that. She just hopes that their friendship isn't ruined at the least.

She opened the door of the club to see Jesse standing outside with his back towards her. She could tell he had his arms crossed. She breathed in deeply, she wasn't ready for whatever was about to happen. When the door to the club shut, Jesse turned around to face Beca. She could see how different his eyes looked. They looked sad and cold. Jesse steps towards Beca, arms still crossed.

"What the hell was that, Beca?" he asked. Beca looked down at her feet, as she couldn't bear to look at him; she felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry…" was all that Beca could say. Jesse stared at her angrily.

"You're sorry? That's all you can say right now? Jesus Christ Beca!" he shouted, his voice getting louder after each sentence.

"I was just caught up in the moment, Jesse. I'm really sorry."

"You still kissed her though Beca! Do you know how that made me feel, to see my girlfriend kiss her best friend?!"

"Please stop shouting Jesse, I'm really really sorry." Jesse felt slightly guilty about how innocent and desperate Beca sounded, but he was still angry nonetheless.

"Do you have feelings for Chloe?" Jesse asked. Beca looked up at him quickly, and then looked back down again. She didn't want to admit she did, but she didn't want to admit she didn't either.

"The kiss was a mistake, Jesse. I'm sorry."

"For God's sake, could you please stop apologising?! I get it, you're sorry! But that doesn't change what you did."

"I know." Beca simply replied. Jesse sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you really mean it when you say that kissing Chloe was a mistake? Because from where I was sitting, it looked like you really enjoyed it." Beca looked at Jesse again, desperation in her eyes. She knew she couldn't admit that she enjoyed the kiss. She didn't want to hurt Jesse anymore, however she didn't want to lie to him either.

"Look, it was a mistake, and it will never happen again."

"Look me in the eyes, and promise me that." Beca looked Jesse straight in the eyes, and saw hurt, anger, and desperation. She didn't want to promise him, but she knew she had to.

"I promise." She said shakily.

"Good. Now I want you to go to Chloe, look her in the eyes too, and tell her that kissing her was a mistake." Beca looked at him in shock. She couldn't do that to Chloe, it would break her heart. But she was afraid to see how Jesse would react if she didn't do it.

"Okay, I'll go and do it now." Beca said, sighing and turning towards the door.

"I want you to do it out here, in front of me, so I can see what happens. And I also want you to tell Chloe that you think it would be best if you didn't talk to her for a little while."

"Jesse, she's my best friend, I can't stop talking to her. Please don't make me say that." Jesse glared at Beca.

"You will say that to her, or we are over." Beca really wanted it to be over with Jesse, but she knew if their relationship ended this way, then there would be no chance of them being friends again, and she didn't want that.

"Fine." Beca said as she went to go and get Chloe.

Meanwhile, Chloe was stood talking to the rest of the Bellas, who were very excited about the recent kiss that occurred between the small brunette and the redhead.

"Finally! We've all been waiting for you two to get together!" Stacie exclaimed. Chloe looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean you've been waiting for us to get together?" Chloe asked.

"Well the sexual tension between you two during rehearsals is obvious." Amy starts to explain. All the other Bellas nod in agreement. "And we've been taking bets on when you two will finally snap and make out with each other or something. And I think that I have won the bet, because I bet that they would snap on my birthday, and they did. Pay up Pitches!" All the rest of the Bellas groaned and gave Amy their money. Amy grinned and fanned the dollar bills in front of her.

"Well now that you've won the bet Amy, I can tell you all that Beca and I aren't together. She's still with Jesse, remember?" Saying that made Chloe disappointed. She wished that she could say that she and Beca were a couple.

"Oh yeah. Do you want to be with her?" Jessica asked. Chloe nodded.

"Of course I do. But I'm scared that Beca will regret kissing me after talking to Jesse, and that she'll reject my feelings and just pretend that this night ever happened."

"Aw come on Red, you know that won't happen. We've all seen the way she looks at you during rehearsals. It's obvious she likes you. I wouldn't be surprised if Jesse and Beca broke up." Amy assured Chloe. Chloe smiled sadly.

"Thanks Amy. I mean, she did lean in first. And she didn't have to walk up to me, she chose to do that. So maybe she has feelings for me too…" Chloe explained, partially talking to herself. Chloe didn't want to get her hopes up too high, but after what happened and what the Bellas told her, it seemed like Beca liked her too. She really hoped that was the case. Then she looked over at Aubrey and smiled. Aubrey smiled back, and then Chloe remembered what she saw while she was singing; Aubrey and Stacie holding hands.

"Anyway Aubrey, I saw you and Stacie holding hands under the table. What was that about?" Chloe grinned and winked. Aubrey looked at Stacie, while blushing. She saw that Stacie had her head down, trying to hide her blush.

"It wasn't about anything Beale. It doesn't mean anything. Stacie and I are just friends." Aubrey snapped. Chloe notices the disappointment on Stacie's face as Aubrey said that, but she decided not to mention it. The other Bella turn towards Aubrey and Stacie.

"Really Stacie? Never thought you would go for the controlling blonde!" Cynthia Rose commented. Aubrey glared at her.

"Hey, I'm the captain of the Bellas, I have to be controlling, and –" Aubrey said, before Stacie cut her off, finishing her sentence.

"And we're not together, okay? We're just friends." Stacie looked at Aubrey and smiled sadly as she said this. Aubrey returned her sad smile.

"Yeah, so just drop it. Or I'll give you an extra thirty minutes of cardio at the next rehearsal." Aubrey threatened.

"Okay, sorry." All the Bellas mumbled. Amy looked absolutely terrified at the thought of more cardio.

"Damn, all this lesbian action, and I aint involved in any of it. Fucking sucks." Cynthia Rose states. Aubrey glares at her again, and she looks down quickly, avoiding her gaze.

Suddenly, Beca re-enters the bar, looking nervous. She scans the room, searching for the red hair and the blue eyes. She spots them easily. Her heart beats faster, partially because she's lost in those bright blue eyes, and partially because she's really nervous about what she has to do. She walks up to the redhead and grabs her wrist, before looking up at her.

"Hey Becs, everything okay?" Chloe asks. Beca sighs. She really doesn't want to do this, as she's worried about how what she says will affect Chloe.

"Um, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Beca asks. Chloe smiles.

"Yeah, sure!" Beca leads Chloe outside as all the Bellas look at each other, anticipating what will happen.

As soon as Beca opens the door, Chloe sees Jesse standing there, his arms folded. _Why is he here? Can't he give us a bit of privacy while we talk things through?_ Chloe thinks to herself, slightly annoyed by Jesse's presence.

"What's going on?" she asks. Jesse just glares at her coldly.

"I think you know what's up Chloe. You kissed my girlfriend in front of all those people in there. Do you know how humiliating that was for me?" Jesse exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Jesse, I don't-" Chloe started to say, but she was cut off by Jesse.

"Yeah yeah, you're sorry. I'm sick of all the apologies. It doesn't change what you did." Jesse snapped. Chloe looked to the ground, twiddling her fingers. "Anyway, Beca has something she needs to tell you."

Beca's head snaps up at the mention of her name. She looks at Jesse, who is waiting for her to talk to Chloe, and then she looks at Chloe, who is staring at her anxiously. Beca sighs before looking Chloe right in the eyes.

"Chloe, the kiss was a mistake. I was just caught up in the moment, and I didn't know what I was doing. I don't…" Beca paused, looking at the hurt look in Chloe's eyes. She tried to tell Chloe with her eyes that she didn't mean what she said. She breathed in deeply before continuing. "I don't like you in that way. I think it would be best if we didn't talk for a while."

Tears start to form in Chloe's eyes. She doesn't know if she was imagining it, but she was pretty sure that the look Beca was giving her made it seem like she didn't mean any of this. She still felt upset though.

"Okay…" was all Chloe could say. Jesse looked at her smugly, before taking Beca's hand roughly.

"Anyway, Beca and I are going. Come on Beca, let's go." As Jesse dragged Beca away, Beca turned back and mouthed to Chloe:

 _I don't mean what I said. I'll see you later._

Chloe knew what she was mouthing, at least she thought she did, and nodded. She really hoped that Beca was lying. She wouldn't be able to cope with not talking to Beca for a while. Chloe wiped her eyes quickly and went back into the club.


End file.
